


One and Only

by SchweetHweat



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchweetHweat/pseuds/SchweetHweat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly and Nicole have been waiting to have that date, and are finally able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One and Only

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first Wynonna Earp fanfic! Please tell me if there are any mistakes, I only proofread it once. I hope that you enjoy it!

Nicole rushed out of the office, trying to make it on time for her date with Waverly. After days of delaying, they found enough time to hopefully have their first actual date. Plans have already been made; candles, Nicole in her sexy, black dress…

Okay, so it wasn’t fully thought out, but that didn’t matter. All that Nicole was focusing on was seeing her girlfriend and having a wonderful night together.

As she dashed into her apartment, she accidentally stubbed her toes on 3 pieces of furniture and ran over her cat. “AAAHH, SHIT.”

She hastily tossed off her work clothes and hopped into the shower for a bit. Doing makeup didn’t take long. She settled with a simplistic look, along with slight curls in her ginger hair. Cautiously getting out of the bathroom, Nicole searched for her dress in the depths of her messy closet.

“No, no, no, no, no… Bad timing...” She kept digging in her piles of clothes, until she finally found it, neatly laid out on the couch in her living room. She placed it there in the morning so she wouldn’t forget. Morning her was apparently not clairvoyant.

The redhead slipped into the fitting, cocktail robe. It showed off her prominent curves modestly. She also put on matching stilettos that widened her height difference with Waverly even more. She took another look at herself in the full body mirror, then at the clock. 8:30.

Grabbing her car keys, Nicole tried to pick up Waverly as soon as possible. Granted, she had half an hour, and the homestead wasn’t that far from her place, but she just really wanted to see her love.

As soon as Nicole arrived and stepped out of her car, Waverly walked out, dressed in a dark blue crop top and a skirt of the same hue. Her long, brown hair was draped her shoulders. And Wynonna followed, as nonchalant and casual as ever.

“You look… beautiful.” Nicole stared at the smaller girl lovingly and with her wide eyes.

“Well, you look pretty good yourself,” Waverly said boldly. She reached up to kiss her girlfriend, and they held hands before she was led to the passenger seat. Returning back into the driver’s side, Nicole sat down and looked out the window to Wynonna.

“Hey, Officer Haught-as-fuck, careful with my little sister, okay? Better not get her into any trouble. And bring her back by 11:45, that’s her curfew. Unless you got other plans that’ll keep her at your place tonight.” She winked at end of the last sentence, causing the cop’s face to turn almost as red as her hair.

“Oh okay…” Nicole was suddenly interrupted by Waverly, who was trying to ease the awkwardness. “Bye, Wyn! Love you!”

“Later, baby girl.” Wynonna saluted as they drove away. As they got farther away, she whispered to herself, “My kids are growing up so quickly.”

Purgatory was finally quiet in a comforting way. There were no revenants bothering them, everything was in a peaceful serendipity. Waverly watched the street lights passing by.

“Really quiet, eh?” Nicole broke the long silence.

“Yeah, it’s a nice change.” Waverly turned to face Nicole. She wasn’t too visible, but the dim lights casted a nice shadow that contoured her face well. She really was breathtaking. Waverly memorized every detail of the woman driving; the way her hair framed her face, her large, beautiful, brown eyes, and her plump lips.

Waverly turned back to face forward. “Here it is.” She pointed to the building. The two walked side by side towards the large outdoor patio in the back that they reserved. Fairy lights lit up the area, it had a breathtaking lakeside view, and romantic songs played in the background.

“Ta da!” Waverly gestured grandly towards the table. “I planned this out behind your back because you were busy, and I wanted this to be a surprise. I hope you don’t mind the environment, is it too bright? Are you okay with this? I feel like there’s too much light pollution here, I’m sor-”

“No, Wave, it’s fine. It’s perfect.” Nicole loved it whenever Waverly blabbered on. She leaned closer, grabbing her partner’s hips, and whispered, “But tell me, Miss Planner, where are those candles?”

“No! I forgot the candles! I can go ask the waiter if they have any, I’ll be back soon, wait here.” A small giggle rang as the brunette started walking away.

“I was just joking. It’s okay if you don’t have them. All I really care about is you.” The two were close again, faces only inches apart.

“Oh. Well. Thanks.” Waverly awkwardly smiled. She wasn’t really this shy and flustered, but Nicole made her feel different. In a good way.

“No problem…” The officer closed the gap in between. It was only a simple, passionate kiss that didn’t last long. “Now let’s eat, I’m starving.”

The waiter appeared with menus just a few seconds after the couple sat down. They skipped the appetizers and ordered plates of pasta primavera and spinach manicotti.

Waverly watched as her girlfriend gorged down her food. She really was hungry. “How’s the pasta? You seem like you’re really enjoying it.” Nicole nodded because her mouth was stuffed with food. She swallowed then said, “Is your manicotti good?” 

“Yup, but I’m not super hungry. I’ve never had a date this nice. It’s really wonderful here with you.”

“Ditto,” Nicole said in between chewing the last few bits on her plate. She wiped her mouth and stood up. “Wait, where are you going?”

The Earp also stood up, confused as to what was happening. The officer calmly leaned on a railing and looked out at the lake that surrounded. More parts of the romantic environment sunk in; such as a subtle heart made of fairy lights above, the smile of the stunning girl right next to her, Adele’s song, “One and Only,” playing in the background.

Nicole turned to face the Earp and held out her hand. “May I have this dance?” Waverly giggled with joy. “Oh, uh, why, yes.”

The two held each other close, Waverly’s head resting on Nicole’s chest, arms wrapped around her torso. Nicole held Waverly’s hip and the small of her back. They swayed around to the music, and she could hear the taller one quietly singing along. “You’ll never know if you never try to forget your past and simply be mine…” Each lyric that she muttered was like it was directed to the girl in her arms. “I dare you to let me be… your one and only…”

“I didn’t know that you could sing,” Waverly stated once Nicole had faded and stopped. “And well too.”

Nicole stared down sheepishly. She wasn’t aware that Waverly was listening, let alone that she was singing. “Uhm, thanks. I’m not too confident in my vocal abilities, so my cat’s really the only one who hears me.”

“I think that you sound really lovely.” Waverly looked up to meet large, brown eyes and a soft smile. Her heart fluttered from the stunning sight. Nicole leaned down to place a little kiss on her girlfriend’s lip. As they broke apart, the cop mumbled a small “thanks” before they continued to dance together.

Waverly broke their silence again with a little mumble. “I love you.” This was the first time one of them actually said those words. Nicole felt her pulse speed up dramatically. “I love you too, Waverly.”

A sudden, risque thought popped into the taller girl’s mind. “How about we end this dinner a little early…” Waverly faced upwards again, but this time with confusion and sadness. “Oh, are you gonna take me back to the homestead? It’s only 11, but okay.”

Nicole giggled lightly, then returned to her sultry timbre. “I was actually thinking we could head back to my place. I have candles there.”

Once Wave finally got the clue, she smirked, slightly mimicking the officer’s expression. “That’d be nice.” She hooked her arms around Nicole’s neck started to stand on her tiptoes, inching closer until their lips were just about to meet.

“Okay, then.” Nicole pulled Waverly closer and brought their lips together for a long, passionate kiss. Lacking air, they pulled apart and took in the moment.

Nicole spoke breathlessly. “We should get going. Shall we?” Her arm was slightly bent and extended outward, then Waverly linked them jointly. They walked back to the car, knowing that Wynonna wouldn’t see her sister again for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: They do the do after this ;)
> 
> I just wanted to write a thing where Nicole sings. Leave feedback if you want!


End file.
